Rule Breaker
by RikaiZade
Summary: (Working title) I don't have summary. Just a test if it get's a good review I might continue to a full blown story.
A/N: Guys this is just a test chapter, a pilot, I actually have no really plot yet and it can't even be considered a one-shot, so I think it would continue if it would get a good review and a good title at that. I also know I have an incomplete story as of today, but let's say I can't really help it that these idea is in my head and now I would try it. I'd take it down though if people want to, I don't really care like I said this is just a pilot.

'Fuck', the teen thought as he ran from his pursuers, they'd been at this silly goose chase for a few hours with him getting a few minutes of rest here and there for a few minutes. All these just to make them leave his brother alone.

'Why did I end up here again?' He mostly complained to himself as he found another good hiding spot from the pursuers giving a soft sigh of relief when they passed his hiding place. Knowing he only gets a few minutes to rest he decides to plan his way out.

 _A few hours earlier_

"Des' come on we have to go." A voice whined as Desmond's sleeved was tugged so he turned to the person beside him.

"Just a few more minutes Lowell." Lowell in turn rolled his eyes.

"Dude are you actually writing a fucking novel? And besides I feel like something's going to happen." He tried again to make his brother move but only got hit on his arm for his joke.

"Chill, Lowell, we're fine at least let's make this last and I already said only a few more minutes. And for the record, I'm not writing a book or something, I am actually finishing up these afterschool papers." Desmond scowled as he pushed the other towards the door.

Lowell crossed his arms and just leaned against the wall outside of the classroom looking left and right for some troublemakers, don't get him wrong he's also a troublemaker in school, it's just that sometimes Desmond gets targeted because some people are actually stupid, well he can't also blame them, he and Desmond are identical twins the latter only older because he was born first. Sighing softly he just went inside the room and actually help Desmond finish the damned paperwork.

"Well you could be useful when you want to." There was a teasing tone to it but Lowell just glared.

After a few minutes with only the sound of rustling and scratching on paper they were done, well Desmond's done the paperwork for the day and stretched a bit. Clearing away the papers he motioned for Lowell to go out of the room as he finished and locked up the room.

"Could I come home today and not expect a beating from dad?" The younger twin suddenly half-asked half-whined as they walked through the hallways getting out of school.

"I think so, I think he said earlier that he wasn't going to drink." Desmond made quotation marks to go with the word drinking.

"Right." As they rounded the corner Lowell suddenly froze. The older twin frowning as he noticed this and looked back to see three boys, two holding a bat while the third was cracking his knuckles.

"Run Desmond, I'll handle them." Lowell suddenly pushed him and in turn he glared.

"Lowell." He hissed but relents after seeing the look on his brother's face.

" _Big Brother_ , I would suggest you go." He growls shoving the older away again.

"Why won't you let me help you? I'm not weak." Lowell actually smiled at what he said and answered with, "Well we can't both be bad and besides I won't have it with Father beating my perfect brother."

Desmond flinched but he knew that Lowell was thinking he wasn't good enough and though their Father made sure to beat it to the kid's head after the tragedy that rid of them their mother when they were 13 years old. So he stood his ground and apparently Lowell anticipated this so he ran towards the small group and led them away from Desmond who tried to follow but soon gave up knowing that his brother wouldn't actually get caught and that their Father would most likely give him an earful and just take his anger out on the younger.

 _Present Time_

After gathering his breath he started running again, only that he was surprised at the sound of footsteps behind him. 'Fucking annoying I thought I lost them.' He ran faster only this time he did not anticipate that he would end up in an alleyway with a dead end.

"Shit I'm screwed." He muttered aloud.

"Damn right you are, you little shit." Lowell smirked as he lifted the hood of his jacket to cast a shadow over his face then crossed his arms facing the three- he dubbed dumb, dumber, and dumbest- with a small grin.

"Really? I don't think you know me yet." Dumb actually looked out on the street before looking at Dumber and Dumbest then nodding.

"Are you sure, because you are quite a star around these parts." That actually surprised him, raising an eyebrow he waited for Dumbest to continue his story.

"You're nicknamed little wolf around these parts and people rarely recognize your face." Blinking Lowell frowned and started cracking his knuckles.

"Then pray tell, how did you know it was me?" The three idiots actually have the guts to not be afraid of him.

"Like hell we'll tell you." Then they charged.

'Reckless idiots.' Lowell thought letting them have a swing but not actually letting them hit him before striking back, grabbing the bat Dumbest was holding he kicking him hard that sent him flying by the entrance before using the bat to hit Dumb on the head hard also knocking him out. He smirks as he drops the bat and approached Dumber like a wolf does to its prey, said prey had the privilege to shake.

"Would you tell me, the information I want now, my prey?" Dumber actually pales as he hears the deep rumble of the Little Wolf's voice and the danger behind it.

"Y-yes sir." Dumber, about to continue suddenly stop dead his mouth agape then drops to the ground out cold, Lowell cocks his head to the side actually curious before stopping as a figure was behind the man.

"Eagle." He greeted with a curt nod.

"Little Wolf." The other greeted back without as much as glance only a stiff nod.

"Care to explain why did you knocked out my prey before I got a word out of him?" Little Wolf growled, Eagle only shrugged his shoulders and pulled Little Wolf towards his home.

"He's slow." Chuckling as he could practically hear the pout the other was doing, "And Owl is getting impatient as to why you are late."

They are not a gang or are they a mafia group, Lowell mused, but the nicknames he gave the moment they started hanging out as friend must've stuck, not that he was complaining. He was a bit secretive with the people he trusts and those he doesn't. He already has an idea as to why those are chasing him. There are people from the rival of their school's Football team that hates him. His nickname 'Little Wolf' isn't really just a meaning of his name but because he is also a ruthless quarterback for the team.

"Can't do any homework without me?" He laughs or at least tries to as Eagle hits the back of his head hard.

"OW! Dammit Altair you didn't have to hit me!" Lowell hissed and scowls.

"I know Lowell, but where is the fun in that?" Eagle or Altair smirked as they arrived in front of Owl's apartment.

"Is the peacock here as well? And Big Wolf?" Altair nods.

"Hell yeah, I get to tease some more people~" Lowell beamed and just rushed inside the moment Altair opens it.


End file.
